Thunder Rider Civilization
Thunder Rider Civilization is devised by Buğra Beyaz. It is based on the Dwarven Civilization but is too different to be considered a mere variation. It features 6 possible ways to end the civilization. Also note that this race does not exist in D&D settings. Thunder Riders travel with thunder and worship to Thunder God. They collect valuable resources as tributes to Thunder God. Only thing they care is pleasing their Thunder God and acquiring political power. Thunder Riders are nomads, so they don’t bother reshaping their rooms. Draw their rooms like natural caverns (unless mentioned otherwise). You can draw their civilization in brown or black. If you don't have a gold vein or a good size mithral deposit, create a gold vein right now as described in the Primordial Age rules. A Thunder Rider barracks with a ● in it represents 1 unit of Thunder Rider population. Each ○ represents some form of treasure. Pick a spot on the surface above a gold vein or mithral deposit. A powerful thunder hits this location creating a 1 bead size crater and digging (from the crater) in zigzags 1 bead wide till it hits the mithral or gold. Any primordial beast that is hit, dies. Draw a mine on the resource, a barracks near the mine, a square ‘'travel chamber'’ (this room may be enlarged later) just below the crater and another barracks closer to travel chamber. Place 1 ● in the each barracks and 1 ○ in the mine. Write the name of your Thunder Rider tribe above the crater. They are a barbaric race and their name should sound barbaric. If there are ever no Thunder Riders left, Thunder God throws another thunder in the travel room, collecting all of the treasures in the storage rooms near it. The power of the thunder enlarges the storage rooms by half a bead size. Then The Thunder Rider Age ends. It is now year 0 in Thunder Rider Era. The Thunder Rider Year Thunder Riders aren’t expert diggers. From now on, whenever a new room is built, roll a d10. If the result is 1 it causes a cave in and kill 1 ● unit of Thunder Riders. Setting up Heretics and the New Tribe is excluded. Spring: 'Thunder Riders gather. Gather up all that are connected to Thunder Rider tunnels and are not Thunder Rider Treasures. Draw a new storage room to store each gathered, or place them in existing storage rooms where there is space. Storage rooms must be near the travel room and directly connected to it (or to another storage room that is directly connected to travel chamber) with a short tunnel. Summer: New immigrants join the tribe. If the number of ● are less than twice the number of ○ then add 1 ● and draw a barracks if necessary. Fall: '''If the total number of the treasures in the storage rooms of the both tribes (new and main) are greater than twice amount of the total population of the both tribes or there is no un-mined ore: Each tribe build a secondary travel chamber at least half a finger away from the crater and the first travel chamber. Travel chamber must be just touching the surface. If necessary, they use their god-given power to dig a 1 finger long tunnel first but it may cause a cave in (if d6 results in 1). If both of the tribes already have secondary travel chambers Thunder Riders leaves and the Thunder Rider Era ends. If the above case is not true' '''then' the Thunder Riders mine. If possible, draw a tunnel a half finger long that connects to a source of ore. Draw a mine chamber 1 bead in size and put 1○ in it. If there's no ore in reach, draw a tunnel 1 finger long towards the nearest source of ore. To dig a 1 finger long tunnel, Thunder Riders use their '''god given powers. At the start of the tunnel draw a cave 1 bead size. Tunnel begins from this cave 1 bead wide and get narrower at the end. This method is dangerous and may cause cave ins. Roll a d6. If the result 1 remove 1 ●. This cave can be used as a room. Winter: Thunder Riders build. Tally the current Thunder Rider population. Find the entry matching this population on the Construction table. If that construction hasn't been added yet, the Thunder Riders build it now. End of The Thunder Rider Age When the Thunder Rider''' Age ends, remove all of the Thunder Rider treasures in the storage rooms and their population. Then Great Disaster occurs. If there are still living Heretics, they become delvers in the Age Of Monsters. New Tribe, Heretics and Tribal War '''New Tribe: When the first “King’s Chambers” are built, draw another travel chamber at least half a finger away from the others. New tribe takes 1 ○ (from storage) and 3● from the original tribe. Build 3 barracks for the new tribe and a storage under the new travel chamber. New tribe may or may not be connected to main tribe with tunnels. Give this tribe a name. Now it acts a new tribe and for all purposes and they must connect to ore with their own tunnels. You can draw half a finger long tunnel from travel chamber, for barracks. Heretics: When the new tribe builds a temple, Heretics leave the new tribe. Heretics dig a tunnel away from others and build 2 barracks. Put 2 ● from the new tribe to these barracks. Heretics act like dwarves(they don't emigrate off if there is no ore) but only build workshops(3 pop.) and King’s Chambers(5 pop.) from the construction table. They still roll for cave ins whenever they build a new room. Give a new name to Heretics tribe. Heretics are not Thunder Riders anymore. If a tribe is destroyed destroying tribe takes the treasures in their storage rooms. Tribal War: If there are ever 2 King’s Chambers (not counting destroyed tribe's), connect both tribe with a tunnel if they aren’t connected already. Remove all Heretics population and their treasures in storage rooms. Then the Thunder Rider Age ends. Category:Civilization Category:Homebrew